Talk:David Anderson
Now that his TNG character has got a name, can we assume that David Anderson played Armstrong in all TNG episodes (and movies?) and Ashmore in a VOY episodes? --Jörg 17:50, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. I'd include the First Contact guy also. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:07, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Double listed I don't think we should make two "lists". The gallery section shows the appearances, and the list section mentioned other appearances (where no pic is available) and lists for recurring appearances. Right?– Tom 19:58, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :Once upon a time, there was just a list. Then images, then galleries when it came time to take into account space considerations and aesthetics. In most cases those galleries worked when characters had a single appearance, but not with multiple appearances. If you list only a character/appearance in the gallery and not in the list, then the list is incomplete. In the case of Armstrong and Ashmore, you obviously cannot list all the appearances in the gallery, so that is incomplete. I don't see why one should have two incomplete listings without having to hunt between the two to tally a complete total. --Alan 20:08, 6 May 2007 (UTC) David Anderson did many one time appearances , so they should be in the gallery and the recurring in a list with the aim to show all of his appearances in the gallery. This will show all "visitors" the person a little bit better. Such as David B. Levinson. It is just my opinion. Perhaps you can understand me ? – Tom 20:16, 6 May 2007 (UTC) : In a way. But what I am saying, is that there was always a) a complete list and b) and image, separate. As more information comes in and articles and characters and appearances expand, new means needed to be devised to accommodate aesthetics and space. Mixing and matching image lists and lists makes it confusing when trying to get an overall view of it all. Not bits here and pieces there. --Alan 20:33, 6 May 2007 (UTC) These are the Voyages The gallery has him appearing in as two different people, which one was he or did he move around when they were filming it.--UESPA 22:36, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I only see him showing up as one person. Are you accidentally looking at the "Demons" shot? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:43, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::No because it has that under Armstrong and civilian ceremony attendee.--UESPA 22:50, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ithink he means under the pictures.--Soval for president 02:46, 10 February 2008 (UTC) In fact he was no ceremony attendee, only the stand-in for Anthony Montgomery. He did not appear in the aired version, the pic is taken from the making-off section. Evan English and Cricket Yee also served as stand-ins. Have a look on my user page, I've worked a bit on the people, but I haven't finished it yet. :) – Tom 02:53, 10 February 2008 (UTC)